The Nobel Sharing Disagreement
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sheldon is very upset when he has to share the Nobel Prize.
1. Good News Bad News

The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon is upset when he has to share the Nobel Prize. Follow up to Season 8 Episode 14 "The Troll Manifestation". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

Pasadena November 2024. Professor Sheldon Cooper was in his office at Caltech when he got a phone call.

Sheldon: "Hello, this is is Professor Cooper."

Karlsson "Hello Professor Cooper, this is Professor Olaf Karlsson calling from Stockholm."

Sheldon "How are you Professor?"

Karlsson "I am fine, I hope that you are sitting down, I have some rather good news. I am calling on behalf of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences. You have won a share of the Nobel Prize in Physics for your work on space-time and supercooled fluids. The news has just been released to the media."

Sheldon "At last, I have been waiting for this moment since I was 10 years old! Thank you Professor. Wait a minute, you said I have a share of the Nobel Prize. Who am I sharing with?"

Professor Karlsson told him.

Sheldon "Oh really" and put the phone down.

####################################

After the phone call from Stockholm Sheldon roamed the corridors of Caltech muttering "he's not in his office, where is he?"

Suddenly Amy came running up to him and gave him a big hug.

Sheldon "Unhand me woman, I am in no mood to celebrate."

Amy "I don't understand, I just heard that you won the Nobel Prize?"

Sheldon "Leave me alone, I need to find him" and Sheldon ran off.

A few minutes later Sheldon, closely followed by a very concerned Amy, burst into the Caltech canteen. A party appeared to be in full swing. Leonard was centre of attention and was sat with Raj and Howard. Half of Caltech seemed to be with him; Kripke, Gablehauser, Leslie Winkle, Bert Kibbler and many more.

Leonard "Hey buddy, there you are. Congratulations to us, we won the Nobel Prize."

Sheldon "You stole half my prize Professor Hofstadter!"

Leonard "I didn't steal anything, the Swedish Academy awarded the prize to both of us on our Superfluid work. As you no doubt recall I had the initial idea and you helped with the mathematical side and wrote a paper with our names on."

Sheldon "You had a lucky guess and I did the real work, that Nobel Prize should be all mine. I demand that you decline your half and let the rightful person have the whole prize."

Amy "Sheldon, what are you saying?"

Sheldon "Amy, take me home NOW!"


	2. Amy's idea

The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon is upset when he has to share the Nobel Prize. Follow up to Season 8 Episode 14 "The Troll Manifestation". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

One week later and Sheldon had not left his apartment. He only would only talk to Amy, he would not talk to anyone else, not Penny, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and especially not Leonard. Even Sheldon's mother was turned away.

Leonard was having a difficult week. Having won the Nobel Prize he was immediately up to his neck in media interviews and was finding it more and more difficult to explain why his old friend and colleague was not accepting calls from anyone.

Poor Amy was trapped in the middle, she was trying to look after Sheldon but she was also being supportive of her friend Leonard. She couldn't understand why this of all things had turned Sheldon away from his best friend, who Sheldon now called a "second-rate thief".

Every day Amy would go across the hall to Leonard and Penny and tell them the latest news about her stubborn Sheldon.

Amy "Still no change Leonard, he won't come out of the bedroom."

Leonard "I was sure his mother would get him out, but it didn't work."

Amy "No, I have never seen Mary so angry with Sheldon. She is back in Texas now. How is your family taking this?"

Leonard "Absolutely nothing from my brother and sister. I had a nice phone call with my Dad, he said he is looking forward to seeing me in Stockholm next month."

Amy "How about your mother?"

Leonard "I called my mother and all she had to say was 'I heard you won the Nobel, I suppose you want me to say congratulations' then she ended the call."

Amy "I have an idea!"


	3. Skype

The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon is upset when he has to share the Nobel Prize. Follow up to Season 8 Episode 14 "The Troll Manifestation". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

10 minutes after Amy's idea Leonard made a Skype call to his mother.

Leonard "Hello mother"

Beverly "What is it now Leonard, do you still want me to say congratulations?"

Leonard "No, could you talk to Amy."

Amy "Hello Dr. Hofstadter"

Beverly "Hello Dr. Fowler. How is Sheldon doing?"

Amy "That's what I want to talk to you about..."

####################################

Fifteen minutes later Amy returned to her apartment with Leonard's laptop. She knocked on the door of the bedroom.

Amy "Hello Sheldon"

Sheldon "Back from the thief again?"

Amy "I am back from visiting with our dear friend Leonard, if that is what you mean."

Sheldon "I can't see anyone else there with you, so you may enter the bedroom."

Amy entered the bedroom and said "I am by myself but someone wants to talk to you" as she opened up Leonard's laptop.

Sheldon "Hello Beverly. I'm not crazy my mother had me tested."

Beverly "So you think that my son is a thief?"

Sheldon "I did the real work, the Nobel should be all mine."

Beverly "That's preposterous. I have read your papers on the superfluid work, they all say Cooper and Hofstadter in the author list. Very impressive work by the way."

Sheldon "It is nice of you to say that but Leonard had an initial lucky guess and then it was all my work. In the latter papers I was just humouring Leonard by putting his name on the author list."

Beverly "You may call it a lucky guess but without Leonard's initial work you wouldn't be getting this Nobel. You have heard of Sir Alexander Fleming."

Sheldon "Discoverer of Penicillin and won the Nobel Prize"

Beverly "But he didn't win the Nobel by himself did he?"

Sheldon "No he shared it with Florey and Chain."

Beverly "Fleming made the initial discovery but Florey and Chain were able to isolate and purify Penicillin and make it into a usable drug. It is right that all three shared the Prize."

Sheldon "So you think Leonard is Fleming and I am the other two."

Beverly "Well knowing Leonard he would disagree but basically yes. Amy, could you leave us please, I would like a private chat with Sheldon."

####################################

One hour later Sheldon emerged from the bedroom holding Leonard's laptop. Sheldon's eyes looked rather red, he had just been crying.

Sheldon "Beverly has been a great help to me, before I go over to apologise to Leonard she would like to speak to you" then Sheldon handed her the laptop.

Amy "Hello Dr. Hofstadter"

Beverly "Hello dear, I think I have got to the bottom of this. It appears that Sheldon had a nervous breakdown when he found out he had finally won the Nobel Prize but had to share it. I will talk to him again tomorrow but in the meantime I am going to arrange for him to see one of my colleagues in Los Angeles, who is better qualified to deal with Sheldon's problem. Please make sure he keeps his appointments with Dr. Newton. One last thing, pass on my congratulations to Leonard, he has made his mother very proud, tell him I will see him in Stockholm." Then Beverly closed the connection.

Amy "Are you ready Sheldon?"

Sheldon "I am ready Amy."

Sheldon took Amy's hand and they walked across the hall.

Knock knock knock "Leonard", knock knock knock "Leonard", knock knock knock "Leonard".


	4. Stockholm

The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon is upset when he has to share the Nobel Prize. Follow up to Season 8 Episode 14 "The Troll Manifestation". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

Stockholm December 2024. Sheldon nervously walked to the podium to give his Nobel lecture. With a quiet, hesitant voice he began to speak.

"Before I start I wish to thank the Royal Swedish Academy of Science and the Nobel Foundation for this tremendous honour. I wish to acknowledge the fantastic contribution of my old friend and colleague Professor Leonard Hofstadter. If it wasn't for Leonard's brilliant initial idea we wouldn't be here in Stockholm this week for the Nobel Prize. Finally I wish to thank Dr. Rebecca Newton for helping me prepare for my trip to Stockholm, without her assistance I would not have been in a fit state to be here..."


End file.
